


Orpheus and Eurydice

by Caracalliope



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [18]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Chases, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: Sophie looks different under the night sky.





	Orpheus and Eurydice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alona/gifts).



“Rooftop chases aren’t a part of my job description.”

Sophie Devereaux laughs behind him. Nate sits, just to catch his breath, okay, and then he’s going back down the fire escape and -

“But we’re in Venice!” She is directly behind him, now. If Nate leaned back, he could rest against her shins. “A city of courage, of creative solutions.”

Sophie is a problem that requires a creative solution. He turns, looks up, to tell her that.

She's not playing a role right now. She’s crowned in stars, and she’s laughing at him. Nate refuses to lose to her just yet.


End file.
